Red
by horikomori
Summary: A compilation of Sakura x Ayanokouji drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Ayanokouji was a man of indifference. Never once did he falter. His unprecedented wit and cunning stemmed from his inability to feel emotions, or at the very least his ability to hide them. His impenetrable defence was what helped him achieve absolute victory, because winning was all that mattered. But recently, someone had managed to slip through the cracks in his iron wall, and shatter his defence like glass.

Her name was Sakura Airi.

.

.

.

.

"Your life is over."

Fumbling to get away, the man attempted to escape but stumbled and fell at the feet of the policemen. With a sigh, Ayanokouji pocketed his phone and picked hers up, handing it back to her. Slumped on the floor, clothes dishevelled, Sakura looked up at her savior with tears still in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Her shoulders sagged with relief, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Thank... thank you..."

A gentle hand came to rest on her head, and with a start she gazed into his eyes. They were so hypnotic, so soothing..

She could get addicted.

Removing her spectacles and tousling her hair, she felt his gaze rest upon her as her cheeks reddened.

"Ayanokouji-kun, you've never looked at me in that way before.."

"What? What way?"

"Ah... nevermind."

Maybe it was the evening sunset, or maybe just her imagination, but Sakura thought that she saw a hint of red in his cheeks too.

.

.

.

.

.

"The water's cool and clear, huh…"

Ayanokouji was not in a sports club, or any club for that matter, but he had a well defined body with developed forearms that attracted attention from the girls in his class. He accompanied his friends to the swimming pool to achieve his own ulterior motives, but did not expect him being pulled inside by Horikita.

Splashes and shouts followed as more people jumped in wildly into the pool, hoping to join in the fun.

Ayanokouji decided to leave them be, preferring to wade off and immerse himself in this thoughts.

Then, a splash of water hit his face.

He swiveled around with a cold stare to see a blushing Sakura with pitiful eyes. She looked like an adorable puppy and Ayanokouji had an urge to pet her on the head just like he did a few days ago, but kept his hands to himself, maintaining his cold facade.

"I'm s-s-sorry..." Sakura blurted while hiding herself in the water.

It was cute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Spots are important, I guess.. But moving too hastily to secure them will reveal your leader to others."

Just as he said that, the red haired girl thought it a good idea to scout ahead.

Without a moments' hesitation, Ayanokouji grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards, covering her mouth with his hand and hugging her tight to his body.

Sakura's face turned red as she protested against his hand. She writhed and squirmed, the close contact to his body making her heat up. It was unbearably embarrassing, and yet she wished she could remain in his arms forever.

She heard the footsteps of someone and tried to hold her breath, her heart pounding against her chest. It was so loud she wondered if it was apparent to Ayanokouji. She whimpered against his palm, and made a mental note that it was cold and smelled faintly like sugar.

After what seemed like ages the man left and Ayanokouji's grip relaxed, leaving Sakura to slump on the ground.

"Sorry, Sakura. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine!" came the reply as she tried not to let her face completely burn out.

With a grunt, Ayanokouji got up and looked around, curious as to if Sakura had noticed that he had hugged her tighter to his body than necessary, and slightly guilty and embarrassed for enjoying the feel of her body against his.

He had a fatal weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm back! I know it's been more than a year but I only got back into Classroom of the Elite recently orz. I read the light novels and they're really good, and best girl Sakura has been getting a little more attention (!) Sorry for the wait and please review / request!

* * *

The upper deck of the ship was deserted, cool and windy. Sakura rested her arms on the railing and allowed herself some time to daydream.

Unconsciously, as it did so many times in the past, her thoughts drifted to Ayanokouji just like how someone fell asleep; slowly, at first, then all at once. She couldn't help but let her thoughts run wild; to fantasize about what it would be like if she and him were a thing. And all it took were the words:

"W-would you... um.. d-d-dat-"

"Sakura?"

A baritone voice that was unmistakably Ayanokouji's gave her the shock of her life; and she jolted back with a surprised exclamation.

"What's wrong?"

A shameful blush spread through her cheeks, and as Sakura tried not to faint from embarrassment, all she could do was hope to god that he didn't hear her practiced confession.

"How.. how long have you been there?"

"I just arrived."

"Did you hear? Did you hear what I was s-saying?"

"No.."

"Thank goodness…"

She gave a sigh of relief, and as she gave herself some time to relax, she became mesmerized by Ayanokouji's features, as she did many times in the past.

While doing so, however, she did not notice the slight tightening on the corner of his lips.

* * *

.

.

.

.

He was fascinated by her. That much was certain. Ayanokouji was long aware that Sakura was attractive. But being impartial was necessary for his persona, and thus he cut himself off from any emotions in his life.

Which was why he found himself confused when facing the enigma that was Sakura. He wasn't sure how exactly she managed to get him so interested in her. Maybe it was her kind and happy-go-lucky demeanor, or her elegany locks of scarlet hair, or her soft and supple skin that was just so-

He cut himself off before he decided to entertain anymore wild fantasies about the aforementioned object of interest.

At least, he was trying to do that, but he met the exact person he was thinking about on the deck of the ship.

And she was.. confessing to someone?

His breath hitched in his throat as his heart slowly sank. Was she really..?

He turned the corner and saw her facing nothing. He heaved an inaudible sigh of relief, amused at her antics.

Time to earn some brownie points, he thought to himself as he called her name aloud, pretending not to hear what she had said.

Well, at least for now.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sorry, that was a lie. I heard everything from the start."

"E-ehhhhhhh?! "

A mixture of shock, despair and embarrassment filled Sakura as the realisation that her crush had heard her shameful confession as she voiced it out loud.

She wanted to die. She wanted to dig a hole and die right now. Any impressions he would have had of her would be gone and vanished right about now. What kind of madman goes around professing her love to midair at the middle of the night?

"A confession, huh.. How dramatic. Who's the lucky guy?"

Sakura took a double take at the question seemingly laced with sarcasm. Did she detect a bit of moodiness on his face?

Nevertheless, she tried her best to keep her emotions under control and waved it off desperately, replying, "It-it's nothing, I don't really think of anyone that way and it was just kind of like a spur of the moment kind of thing so-"

That was about as half assed as an excuse could get, and both parties knew it. Fortunately, Ayanokouji decided to let her off the hook with minimal teasing.

"Well, I guess if you say so then.."

He was about to turn to leave the place, but he was suddenly struck with a wave of courage and impulse and emotions and wow she really looked amazing at night and his body moved by itself-

She never saw it coming. The kind, charming hand of the person that she came to admire so much started to pet her head gently. With a start, she looked up with a jerk of her head, and saw the handsome face that she wanted to engrave in her memory forever.

Then, that hand started to wander and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, try not to confess to no one next time."

His fingers slowly combed through her hair, before gently stroking her cheek, coming to a rest right above her chin, thumb clumsily brushing against the side of her lips.

"I'm starting to feel jealous."

Sakura's heart stopped right there and then.

With a bashful grin, he turned to leave, leaving her standing on the deck of the ship.

Ayanokouji didn't know what he just did. He stared down at his hand that still felt so smooth and perfect against her skin, as if they were made just for each other, and wondered to himself if there were any excuses for the inexcusable thing he had just done.

But for some reason, he didn't find himself minding much about the consequences of his actions, the only though occupying his mind being that he had just stroked her cheek, hadn't he?

For the first time in his life, something that he had done was not dictated by his logic, but rather his instincts and pure emotion.

And with her adorable whimper etched into his memory forever, he was glad he had did it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura had returned to her bedroom as quickly as possible with her dream like stupor, and was about two steps in when reality kicked in and she dived face first into her bed, flushed face in pillow and squealing to the skies like a crazy fangirl.

It took all her strength not to collapse on the floor right there and then, on the deck of the ship, and she was glad she didn't because that would only make Ayanokouji worry more about her, and she didn't think she could stand him being in her presence for another second.

She really wanted to dig a hole and bury herself inside forever, because her heart couldn't stop pounding like a jackhammer and her face was redder than her hair and she never wanted to wash her face again in her life and

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

After a few minutes of embarrassing frenzying around Sakura got up with a last shameful whimper into her pillow. With weak legs, she wobbled over to the toilet.

She would assert her feelings and get her emotions in order by having a nice steamy shower in the bathtub.

Or at least, when she was done, she could continue restless night number 17 with new material this time, in clean pajamas and a clean mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry, Sakura. I can't hold back."

With an uncharacteristic aggression, he pushed the girl onto the bed. The mattress creaked softly as it supported the weight of the timid girl.

Ayanokouji's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Sakura sprawled out on the bed underneath him. Everything about her was irresistible, from her messy hair to her dishevelled clothes, and his heart burned with passion and desire.

He pinned her arms on the bed and looked onto her helpless eyes, his breath as heavy as her heartbeat. She gave a whimper as she quivered under his heavy stare, eventually squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head.

Ayanokouji's heart swelled, jubilant at the sight in front of him. His breathing grew heavier and heavier as he started to pant with lust and desire for Sakura flooded his consciousness and overtook any remnants of restraint he had in his body.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

And just like a predator claiming its prey, he zeroed in onto her supple skin and sank his teeth into her neck.

It wasn't a serious bite. But the shock that it gave Sakura together with the small burst of pain shot down her body, sending shivers down her spine.

The world around her fizzled out of existence, and the only thing she could feel was Ayanokouji's body on top of her's and his teeth gently nibbling on the nape of her neck.

Ayanokouji tried to be gentle. He really did. But he just couldn't resist. She was a literal goddess, and everything about her tempted him into a wild frenzy.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, ignoring Sakura's panicked whimper.

"A-Ayanokouji-kun, please d-don't..."

He sniffed her skin, and engrained the faint smell of strawberry and her sweat into his memory. She was so irresistible, and Ayanokouji was reminded of how much he treasured the beautiful girl that brought light into his world.

No one would've expected that he could change so much as a person, but Sakura managed to fill his heart with warmth, and showed him that maybe the world wasn't always such a cruel place after all.

Sakura whined softly - her body was starting to ache, and Ayanokouji apologised while releasing her wrists and circling his arms behind her back, turning them over so that Sakura was on top, holding her tight for a hug.

An indescribable warmth filled their bodies, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the content expression on her face, the initial tension dissipating like faded memories.

Nothing else mattered at that point, because she could die happy and she wouldn't mind.

"Sakura.."

"Ayanokouji.."

With his gaze transfixed on her succulent lips, he closed the distance between them as her heart throbbed for his love.

Sakura closed her eyes shut, as she anticipated the tender warmth that would eventually flood her body.

And woke up with a start, her alarm clock beeping incessantly as to dispel the floating happiness of her dream.

More embarrassed than she was frustrated, Sakura tapped her alarm shut and buried her face into her pillow.

More and more dreams of a similar manner had started to pop up recently, and it was a bittersweet experience.

"Why do I always wake up before the best moments…" She lamented while shutting her eyes again, basking in the afterglow of the gratifying experience.

At this rate, she wouldn't be able to keep calm at all when talking to him.

She tried to steel herself mentally, but all that kept popping up in her mind was Ayanokouji's face.

With a light sigh, she got off the bed and walked to the mirror to comb her messy hair.

As she stared at her dishevelled appearance in the mirror, her mind drifted again, and she wondered how nice it would be to wake up with him by her side, to walk to school together hand in hand.

She heaved another sigh as the comb brushed against her hair, tugging and pulling on stray strands.

Maybe one day, someone could brush it for her in her stead.

.

.

.

.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

Right in front of her, Ayanokouji was holding a letter directed to her, with detailed decorations and aesthetics to boot.

"I-i-is this a-a"

"It's a love letter."

"Kyuuuu!?"

Right on cue, a deep shade of red flooded her cheeks, reducing Sakura to a blubbering mess, a cesspool of embarrassment that somehow lost all mental functions and her ability to think coherently because she's pretty sure that Kiyotaka Ayanokouji had just passed her a love letter with her name on it.

The thought of him professing his love for Sakura struck her maiden's heart like a nail, and she tried desperately to stop the gleeful smile inevitably forming on her face. But try as she could, the possibility of one of her elaborate fantasies coming to life was too much for her to handle.

Trembling, she made an attempt not to avert her eyes from his gaze, because hadn't she read somewhere online that it was etiquette to look in his eyes when confessing?

Then she saw a flash of the universe in his eyes and immediately looked away again.

no way no way no way no way she could do this

He was doing well to hide it, but the boy in front of her was having the time of his life.

What he didn't manage to hide was the look of distaste in his eyes when he handed her the letter, and it didn't go unnoticed to Sakura.

She wondered why.

Too cute. She was way too cute. So this was how she reacted to something like that. Now that he thought about it, Sakura really was easy to read. He was tired of dealing with two-faced people in his life, and she was anything but that. More often than not, the people around him were laced with double meanings and cryptic expressions that were a bother to comprehend. But when Sakura was happy, she showed she was happy, with an angelic smile that nobody could resist and a light giggle to die for. When she was angry, she portrayed her anger with an adorable pout and furrowed brows that (no offence, Sakura) probably wouldn't do her anger any justice.

And when she got embarrassed, as she did so many times in the past, her soft cheeks would get flushed and tainted with a hint of red, and her eyes would flicker to the side, with long lashes that Ayanokouji swore were tempting his attention without even trying.

So when Sakura brought her trembling eyes to rest on his gaze, he was so tempted to hug her in his arms and illicit more fascinating reactions from this adorable girl, but he remembered something important that he should probably have told her from the beginning.

"It isn't mine though."

"E..eh?"

"Someone wanted me to give it to Sakura-san. I was entrusted with it by someone else."

As he said that, Sakura's shoulders trembled.

"Ehh-ahh, it's not Ayanokouji-kun...?".

"Mm, I was just asked to deliver it."

"...I see. Of course it's like that. There's no way something like that is possible...b-b-but, what should I do with this!?"

"There's nothing to do but read it and give your answer".

"Ehh-! Impossible, impossible! I can't do...".

"Have you never been confessed to before?".

"Never!"

Sakura answers him promptly. It seemed like she'd be confessed to a number of times given that she's this cute. But in hindsight, maybe that was because the Sakura he was talking to was vastly different from the Sakura that other people saw.

"Well, anyways, for the time being you should read it then give the guy your answer."

Since Sakura did not seem to be convinced by that at all, he decided to follow up a bit.

"There's also the possibility that it's from someone you like. Wouldn't that work in your favour then?" he told her.

"That possibility no longer exists...".

Ayanokouji raised an eyebrow, and Sakura realised what she had just blurted out to her dismain.

As she was bust frantically waving it off, he decided not to pursue the curious matter as the bell rang for the start of school.

Either way, after Sakura thanked him and promptly left for class, Ayanokouji felt a stab of unfounded anger and anxiety in his heart.

Sakura Airi was his and his only.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
